Many doors include or cooperate with powered locks and/or powered door latch actuators, both of which can be generically referred to as door accessory assemblies. Powered lock assemblies are used to automatically lock and unlock a door. Powered door latch assemblies are used to automatically move a door latch from a latched condition to an unlatched condition. These powered door accessory assemblies are sometimes battery operated but are typically hard wired and powered by electricity that is also used to power other electrical components for the building to which the door is mounted.
Typically after the door is unlocked or unlatched using one of the aforementioned door accessory assemblies, the door is then opened. Mechanical energy is required to open the door, be it a door mounted on hinges or a sliding door. Energy is also required to close the door. At present there is no means to collect the kinetic energy associated with a moving door and to use this energy to power the aforementioned powered door accessory assemblies.